Alpha 6
Alpha 6 was the next Alpha robot in the series of fully-sentient multifunctional automatons and the robot with an attitude—literally. He was put into operation along with Dimitria, after Zordon and Alpha 5 went to the planet Eltar. Alpha 6 was first seen in the Power Rangers: Turbo episode "Shift into Turbo - Part III". Taking the place of the original Alpha, Alpha 6 was a very important factor in the Power Rangers' battle against evil and protection of the universe. Character History Turbo In Power Rangers Turbo, Alpha 6 was activated after Zordon and Alpha 5 left Earth for the planet Eltar. He took the place of adviser while Dimitria took Zordon's place as mentor. He talked a lot like the stereotypical New Yorker, and at first got on the veteran rangers' nerves. In place of the previous Alpha's "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!," Alpha 6's catchphrase was "Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo!" Like his predecessor, Alpha 6 was knowledgeable, and able to help the Rangers through various problems and adventures and even helped to save the Phantom Ranger's life. He remained behind on Earth with the rangers after Dimitria and the Blue Senturian left to assist Zordon in the war on Eltar. However, the Power Chamber was blown up by Divatox soon after her bumbling henchmen discovered it. In Space During the explosion of the Power Chamber in the finale of Turbo, his voice chip and speechboard were badly damaged, making him speak gibberish and have reversed words, but with the occasional random word spoken as well. After going with the Rangers into space to save Zordon (where he also somehow got a cold when his speechboard was damaged), the Power Team docked the Astro Megaship, and Alpha 6 got a new voice circuit board from Andros, an alien from KO-35 and the Red Space Ranger. During the installation of the new voice circuitry, Alpha was asked to describe his mission in life as a test. Cycling through different voices, including one that sounded similar to Circuit's, Alpha recited his mission as follows: "My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." ''After the new voice unit was installed, Alpha appeared to have undergone a personality change and acted a lot more like Alpha 5 (to the point to returning to the familiar "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" in place of "Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo!"), only his voice sounded more feminine than masculine. He still retained his previous memories, however. In Power Rangers in Space, Alpha retained his position as adviser to the rangers while in space aboard the Megaship. Throughout the season, Alpha was instrumental in decrypting the Power Decoder which allowed the Space Shuttle to combine with the Megaship to form the Astro Megazord. He also eventually located the Mega Vehicles on Ganymede and piloted the Astro Megazord with the help of the ship's sentient computer, DECA. Lost Galaxy After the adventures of ''Power Rangers in Space, Alpha 6 stayed on the Megaship, which became a Power Ranger museum. Both Alpha and the Megaship became recommissioned when Scorpius began attacking the planet Mirinoi. Alpha became an ally and friend to the latest team of rangers, the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Alpha 6, along with Bulk, was considered to be the remaining link to what fans call the "Zordon Era" as Lost Galaxy began the "Post-Zordon Era," where the subsequent seasons weren't directly interconnected with the last one. Alpha 6 wasn't as prominent as he was in the last two seasons, but he has some notable adventures and even an offscreen encounter with a monster, Chillyfish. At the end of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 ended up leaving the Astro Megaship after it had started its self-destruct mechanism. He was rescued from the engine room by Leo, having become rather terrified. After the Galaxy Rangers defeated Trakeena, Alpha settled on planet Mirinoi with the Lost Galaxy rangers and the people of Terra Venture, living a relatively peaceful life there. Once A Ranger "Ay yi yi yi yi! What would Zordon Do?" In the 15th anniversary special, "Once a Ranger", Alpha 6 appears stored as disconnected parts in a box inside a warehouse in Angel Grove, and is reconnected by Andrew Hartford on veteran Ranger Adam Park's suggestion to help restore the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid. After Thrax is defeated, Adam recruits him as an employee at his new dojo. Exactly how Alpha 6, last seen on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers, wound up dismantled in Angel Grove, is never adequately explained to any degree. There are questions about his reference to Zordon, whom he was never seen encountering on screen besides in the Turbo episode. However, this can be explained by all Alpha units simply receive the memories of their predecessor like Alpha 5 did when Alpha 4 was decommissioned."Passing the Torch." He is voiced by Campbell Cooley in this appearance, with a voice that almost imitates Richard Steven Horvitz's Alpha 5, but with a metallic distortion to make the voice sound more electronic. Abilities Unlike Alpha 5, who has the ability to create life by tapping into the Morphin Grid and stun enemies with white energy bursts, Alpha 6 doesn't have much to go on in the way of attack and defense (even though he claimed to know martial arts in Survival of the Silver). However, thanks to his strong body he is very flexible, as he is able to walk more smoothly than Alpha 5 originally did. Notes *The prospect of a successor for Alpha 5 was first mentioned by Alpha himself as he prepared to disarm a bomb, noting that there will always be an Alpha 6 if something should happen to him. *Alpha 6 has 3,004,700,903 (three billion, 4 million, 7 hundred thousand, 9 hundred and 3) individual circuit terminals inside him. *Alpha 6's home-world is most likely Earth; he was presumably programmed by his "brother" Alpha 5 in the hidden chamber of the Power Chamber after the events of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. In "Save Our Ship", he refers to Earth as their home (referring to himself and the four human Rangers). *For Power Rangers: Turbo, Alpha 6 was voiced by Catherine Battistone, with a New York-type voice. *For Power Rangers: In Space and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 was voiced by Wendee Lee, in a voice closely matching that of his predecessor Alpha 5 (who was in turn voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz). *For Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Alpha 6 was voiced by Campbell Cooley, a male actor. This is the first time a man other than Richard Steven Horvitz has voiced an Alpha robot. *In Operation Overdrive, Alpha 6 is taller than he was in earlier seasons. This is because that he was suit-acted by Michelle Tillman, who is a little bit taller than Donene Kistler, Romy J. Sharf and Sandi Sellner. *At Richard Steven Horvitz's question-and-answer panel at the 2014 Comic Con, Richard stated that during Power Rangers Turbo, Alpha 6 was a robot that "bugged the heck out of him" and that he doesn't understand how an Alpha robot can go from "ai yi yi" to "yo yo yo" and be voiced by a person of the opposite gender. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-t1JR4NsAM However, Richard does not mention Alpha's "reinstalled speech-board scene in Space nor Alpha 6's return in Operation Overdrive, as he states that he hasn't followed the show or watched episodes other than when he was AD-ING for Alpha 5's scenes. He also has not yet stated why the writers and producers chose to have Alpha 5 leave, presumably to protect him. Appearances *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **Episode 3: Shift Into Turbo, Part III **Episode 4: Shadow Rangers **Episode 5: Transmission Impossible **Episode 7: Built for Speed **Episode 8: Bicycle Built for the Blues **Episode 9: The Whole Lie **Episode 10: Glyph Hanger **Episode 11: Weight and See **Episode 12: Alarmed and Dangerous **Episode 13: The Millennium Message **Episode 14: A Drive to Win **Episode 15: Cars Attacks **Episode 16: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I **Episode 17: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II **Episode 18: Passing the Torch, Part I **Episode 19: Passing the Torch, Part II **Episode 20: Stitch Witchery **Episode 21: The Wheel of Fate **Episode 22: Trouble by the Slice **Episode 23: The Phantom Phenomenon **Episode 24: Vanishing Act **Episode 25: When Time Freezes Over **Episode 26: The Darkest Day **Episode 27: One Last Hope **Episode 28: The Fall of the Phantom **Episode 29: Clash of the Megazords **Episode 30: The Robot Ranger **Episode 31: Beware the Third Wish **Episode 32: The Gardener of Evil **Episode 33: Fire in Your Tank **Episode 34: The Turn of the Wretched Wrench **Episode 35: Spirit of the Woods **Episode 36: The Song of Confusion **Episode 37: The Accident **Episode 38: Cassie's Best Friend **Episode 39: The Curve Ball **Episode 40: Carlos and the Count **Episode 41: Little Strong Man **Episode 42: The Rival Rangers **Episode 43: Parts and Parcel **Episode 44: Chase into Space, Part I **Episode 45: Chase into Space, Part II *''Power Rangers in Space'' **Episode 1: From Out of Nowhere, Part I **Episode 2: From Out of Nowhere, Part II **Episode 3: Save Our Ship **Episode 4: Shell Shocked **Episode 5: Never Stop Searching **Episode 6: Satellite Search **Episode 7: A Ranger Among Thieves **Episode 8: When Push Comes to Shove **Episode 9: The Craterite Invasion **Episode 10: The Wasp with a Heart **Episode 11: The Delta Discovery **Episode 12: The Great Evilyzer **Episode 13: Grandma Matchmaker **Episode 14: The Barillian Sting **Episode 15: T.J.'s Identity Crisis **Episode 16: Flashes of Darkonda **Episode 17: The Rangers' Mega Voyage **Episode 18: True Blue to the Rescue **Episode 19: Invasion of the Body Switcher **Episode 20: Survival of the Silver **Episode 21: Red with Envy **Episode 22: The Silver Secret **Episode 23: A Date with Danger **Episode 24: Zhane's Destiny **Episode 25: Always a Chance **Episode 26: The Secret of the Locket **Episode 27: Astronema Thinks Twice **Episode 28: The Rangers' Leap of Faith **Episode 29: Dark Specter's Revenge, Part I **Episode 30: Dark Specter's Revenge, Part II **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 34: Five of a Kind **Episode 35: Silence is Golden **Episode 36: The Enemy Within **Episode 37: Andros and the Stowaway **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine **Episode 40: The Impenetrable Web **Episode 41: A Line in the Sand **Episode 42: Countdown to Destruction, Part I **Episode 43: Countdown to Destruction, Part II *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **Episode 2: Quasar Quest, Part II **Episode 3: Race to the Rescue **Episode 5: Homesick **Episode 6: The Lights of Orion **Episode 9: The Magna Defender **Episode 11: Silent Sleep **Episode 14: Shark Attack **Episode 15: Redemption Day **Episode 27: Loyax' Last Battle **Episode 28: A Red Romance **Episode 29: The Chameliac Warrior **Episode 30: To the Tenth Power **Episode 32: Protect the Quasar Saber **Episode 33: Facing the Past **Episode 34: Turn Up the Volume (voice only) **Episode 37: Grunchor on the Loose (voice only) **Episode 38: Until Sunset (archive footage) **Episode 39: Dream Battle **Episode 41: Raise the Titanisaur (voice only) **Episode 44: Journey's End, Part 2 *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' **Episode 21: Once a Ranger, Part 2 See Also *Other Robots in the Alpha series: **Alpha 1 **Alpha 4 **Alpha 5 ***1995 movie ***2016 Boom! Studios comics ****World of the Coinless ****Finster 5 ***2017 movie **Alpha 7 **Alpha 55 *Tensou, the robotic assistant of Gosei who serves a similar role to Alpha 6 in Power Rangers Megaforce. de: Alpha 6 Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:PR Allies Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Alpha Series